The Dirty Doctor
by Hdog115
Summary: The Doctor and Rose do some laundry, some 'dirty' laudrt if you know what I mean.


Note: this is the 10th Doctor and Rose Tyler. I ship them so much.

The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS with their bundles of laundry, the Doctor having only two suits realized that he must take one off at some point.

They stepped into the house, Rose had a key and unlocked it just before, Jackie wasn't home. They went past the kitchen and into the laundry room.

"Stinks that mum isn't home," Rose said.

"Well, not really.." He replied.

Rose chuckled and dumped out the clothes into a pile and stared at the Doctor, "Well are you gonna help or not?" She asked. The Doctor simply nodded and smiled, chuckling.

He kneeled down and sighed, thinking, "Was she sizing me up? What for?" The Doctor shrugged and carried on, turning his suit inside out and threw it into the washer. His eyes widened as he picked up a pair of Rose's red lace underwear by the corner, "Didn't think you much of a lace gal."

"Thinkin' 'bout me naked now are we?" She replied, laughing.

"No. Well, yes actually. I see how you look at me, like me better now than I was?" He asked.

Rose replied, "Course not! Just a little bit more handsome that's all." She shrugged and carried on, throwing some dark shirts in.

"Are you kidding? You stare at me all the time! You don't even remember when we kissed!"

"W-we kissed? When?" She questioned him, curious herself.

"When you looked into the TARDIS, I kissed you to take the energy out of you. It's why I regenerated," he answered, smiling.

They both threw the darks in the wash. A simple black bra fell out of the pile as they tossed it in. Rose blushed and the Doctor laughed.

"There's so much you women conceal!" He laughed more.

"Stop it!" She giggled with him. Rose pulled out his dark red tie and twirled it around her fingers, "How are you going to wash this when you're wearing it, Doctor?"

The Doctor blushed himself, realizing she had caught on, "I'll just wait till this load is done and switch into my other suit.."

"We don't want to waste water now do we?" Rose giggled.

"Well, suppose not.." His eyes widened as Rose unbuttoned his jacket and tossed it in the wash. "What are you doing that for? Expecting me to just get naked in front of you! You're mad!"

"Or you're just nervous," She replied slyly. Slowly she removed her jacket, letting it drop to the floor.

The Doctor raced out of the room and made a bee line towards Rose's room, undressing himself quickly and wrapping his long coat around him like a robe, leaving his boxers intact.

Rose stalked to her door and knocked, "All right in there?" She asked, slowly opening the door. Her eyes widened as she saw his suit in a folded pile next to her bed, his red converse tossed away and his tie next to them. She began to look up and saw the Doctor wrapped in his coat.

"I thought this is what you wanted!" He scoffed.

She blushed and nodded, "Yes, I suppose, give me five minutes. Just five." She turned and walked away to the loo. She locked the door.

"Five minutes," The Doctor murmured, dropping his coat. He lay on her bed, his hand resting just above his crotch. He wore dark navy boxers, the waist band elastic.

Two minutes had passed as Rose unclipped her bra throwing it into the pile with the rest of her clothes. She pulled a fuzzy pink robe off the hook behind the door hinges, sliding one arm in after the other and tying the waist in a bow. She walked out of the loo, across the hallway and to her bedroom door. She was just about to knock as the Doctor opened the door.

He smiled, "Ah, five minute like you promised."

Rose walked into the room and shut the door, going to sit on the bed.

"You happy now? I am naked and now we can fulfill that dream of yours."

"What dream?" Rose asked, clearing knowing the answer.

"The dream of you having sex with me, that's what," The Doctor replied, dropping his coat. Rose's eyes widened as she realized that he hadn't taken off his boxers, "HA!" He shouted.

Rose blushed and pushed her blonde hair out of her face, "Got lucky this time, bloke," Rose said, taking off her robe.

The Doctor kept his mouth shut about her being, completely naked and got ontop of her, laying on the bed..


End file.
